Sasuke's Ninja Way
|image=Sasuke's Ninja Way.png |english=Sasuke's Ninja Way |kanji=サスケの忍道 |romaji=Sasuke no Nindō |episode=203 |shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |watchonlinelink=570066 |arc=Five Kage Summit (Arc) |chapters=462,463,464 |boruto=No |opening song=Diver |ending song=Midnight Orchestra |japanese airdate=March 17, 2011 |english airdate=August 24, 2013 }} Synopsis Madara finishes sharing the truth about Itachi to Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto, who don't believe him. Madara tells them that what he has told them is true and that while he did consider Sasuke returning to Konoha to carry out Itachi's will, Sasuke has decided to wreak vengeance upon the village. Naruto blames Madara for manipulating Sasuke, but Madara replies that Sasuke made his decision under his own volition and that Sasuke, like him, possesses the Curse of Hatred. He explains that the Sage of Six Paths, who possessed the Rinnegan, had two sons. The elder son believed that peace would come only through power and strength whereas the younger son believed that peace would be achieved through love. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son as his successor, infuriating the eldest son; the two brothers eventually clashed. As time passed, their descendants also fought, the elder son's descendants being the Uchiha clan and the younger son's descendants being the Senju clan. The Uchiha clan possessed the elder son's Curse of Hatred while the Senju clan had the younger's Will of Fire. Madara tells them that a battle between both descendants is inevitable, and that just as he fought Hashirama Senju, Naruto and Sasuke, the new incarnation of the descendants, would clash as well. Kakashi asks what Madara and Sasuke's common goal of validating the Uchiha clan has to do with the collection of tailed beasts, but Madara merely replies that it is a tale for another time and disappears. Back at the Five Kage Summit, Sasuke engages in combat with the Fourth Raikage. Sasuke's Chidori manages to make contact with the Fourth's torso, despite the latter being cloaked in his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. The Raikage praises Sasuke, telling him that he is impressed and that Sasuke's technique is similar to Kakashi's. He then proceeds to use his esteemed taijutsu and attacks Sasuke with his Liger Bomb, a technique that no one has supposedly survived. Darui manages to impale Suigetsu, whose Hydrification Technique is affected by the Lightning Release running through the blade. Darui goes on to help C to his feet as they observe in shock as Sasuke survives the strike. Sasuke is revealed to have formed a partial Susanoo to shield him from the Liger Bomb, although the ribs of the Susanoo have been snapped. Using his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke attempts to burn the Raikage with his Amaterasu, only to burn the samurai standing behind him. The Raikage rushes towards Sasuke in order to attack him through the Susanoo, but Sasuke uses his left eye to manipulate the black flames to shield the Susanoo, causing the Raikage's left arm to burn. Despite the flames, the Raikage decides to finish off the exhausted Sasuke with his Guillotine Drop, while the latter shields himself with his Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, shaping the black flames to protect him. As the battle is stopped abruptly by Gaara, who uses his sand to negate both Sasuke and the Raikage's attacks, C notices that Sasuke's proficiency with the Amaterasu surpasses Itachi's, while also realising the trick behind Sasuke's eyes. The Raikage cuts off his burned left arm and has C heal it while Temari and Kankurō remove the Amaterasu-ridden samurai armour off the soldier. Gaara attempts to convince Sasuke to shed the darkness and return to the light; with his eyes bleeding from using the Mangekyō, Sasuke merely states that what he wants exists only in darkness. Having no choice but to eliminate him, the Three Sand Siblings, along with Darui, decide to finish the job. Darui fires his Storm Release: Laser Circus while Kankurō, revealed to have obtained the Sasori puppet, unleashes his Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles; Temari employs her Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique as Gaara tops it off with his Successive Shots Sand Drizzle. However, all four of their attacks are blocked by Sasuke's Susanoo, which has now fully formed, and the latter proudly declares it as the ultimate defence for those who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. Meanwhile, Karin is able to locate Danzō, but her tracking is noticed by Fū, who alerts Danzō. Danzō tells him to wait until their enemies reach the stronghold, at which point they would escape amidst the chaos. Their conversation is overheard by Ao, who tells them that he is a Sensor Type as well and that they would not be fleeing if the enemies should attack. Hearing this, the Third Tsuchikage amusingly states that the summit is finally getting interesting. Credits pl:Droga ninja Sasuke es:El Camino Ninja de Sasuke